I'm Back and Will Protect You
by A new dreamer
Summary: SM/Yugioh X-over. Nanami is back in a new body. Mali and Joey are with her. And what's this, Nightmare's back. The Sailor Scouts must protect their friends and keep a great seceret at the same time. Had to change the rating due to content.
1. New Students

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh. I do own all original characters and this plot line.  
AND:If you are just reading this you should be warned. You might not understand parts of this fic without reading my previous story Nightmares and a Light. To all those who reviewed my last story thank you. Review this one and tell me what you think. I hope that you like it just as well. To all those who haven't read my other fic, read this one and review if you want to have no idea how most of this started. Thank you. This takes place six months after my other fic. This is a year after the battle with Galaxia. I may refer to things that happened both in the magna and in the anime of Sailor Moon. Please bare with me.  
  
Ages:  
Inners-15  
Outers(minus Setsuna and Hotaru)-17  
Hotaru-13  
Setsuna-looks twenty but is as old as time itself.  
Yugi and gang-15(now are attending high school)  
The Enemy-around in the time of ancient Egypt if thatgives you an idea of how old he is.  
  
*Thoughts*  
/Spirits or Yami's/  
//Aibou talking back//  
____________________________________________________________________________  
New Students  
____________________________________________________________________________  
~Normal POV~  
  
Two girls walked into a crowded school yard. They both sighed missing there friends. As they walked through the halls many of the over students began to whisper.  
  
"I heard that the brunette was expelled from ever school shhe's been to," one girl with short black hair told her friends.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah, I heard that and also that the other girl has an IQ of 300," a red headed girl from within the group said.  
  
"They could ruin my chances at getting Yugi," the girl cxalled Sarah said. "We can't let him fall for her."  
  
They all nodded at her in agreement. The two new girls over heard their conversation and, unfortunaly, so did the spirits inside of them.  
  
/She's trying to get Yugi! I won't let her!/ Nanami screamed.  
  
//Whose this Yugi boy any way?// Ami asked.  
  
/He's the boy I died protecting./ Nanami stated.  
  
//Oh.// was all Ami said thinking there may be more to the story but not wanting to dig into her other souls past.  
  
Ami smiled at Makoto who looked at her in a worried fashon. Makoto smiled back. They headed for the office where they got their class list. They headed for their lockers which were next to each other. They put the heavy bags that they had been carrying in them and headed for their first class, Biology.  
They met the teacher met them outside of the class romm. His name was Mr. Zwerner.(If anyone is from my school they know who he is. He's my Biology teacher.)   
  
"You must be the two new girls. I'll introduce you and I would like you to say one thing about yourself," he told them. The girls nodded in reponse. The teacher went inside the room. He introduced the girls and they came in.  
  
"I am Mizuno Ami. I like computers and am looking foward to meeting all of you," Ami said bowing.  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto. I am a fighter and the rumors you have heard about me are mostly true. I came to this school by choice not by need," Makoto said bowing. Many of the boy's faces, including Tristen, Bakura and Yugi's, went white.  
  
"Take a seat ladies," the teacher said.  
  
The girls headed to the back of the classroom and picked their seats. They sat there listening to how you classify organisms into families and such. The entire day went like that until lunch. They saw some people gathering around two people playing a card game. One was Bakura. The other was a boy that was considered a great player. The girls were all cheering on the other boy. The boy made his move and lost very badly to the trap card Bakura had set. The girls all left after that match.  
  
"Nice win," Ami said.  
  
Bakura turned around to look her in the face. He gasped at her beauty at this close of range. He had seen her in all of his classes and she never looked like the goddess she was. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he replied.  
  
"Hey, Bakura, whose the girl?" Tristen asked when he got to them.  
  
"My name is Ami," she answered for Bakura.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Yugi said with a dampened voice. It had lost its' usual cheer.  
  
"It's nice to meet you to um..," Ami started.  
  
"Yugi," the boy answered.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Yugi," Ami said smiling.  
  
*She's a lot like Tea. I have to get those thoughts out of my head. I can plainly see that Bakura likes her.*  
  
"Ami," a voice entered the conversation. Everyone turned and saw Makoto standing beside them. All of the guys backed away from her.   
  
"Don't be afraid of me," Makoto said. "I don't harm anyone enless they harm my friends." She looked at Ami. The guys all let out a breath that they had been holding.  
  
"Let's eat," Ami said trying to break the tension.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto said pulling out their lunches.  
  
They ate their lunches not knowing that they were being watched.   
  
"You will fall Pharoh," the figure that was hidden in shadows whispered.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
AND: What do you think?  
Nanami:Good. I had a small part but good.  
Mali:I wasn't even in this one.  
Joey:Am I going to be in this fic?  
AND:Yes you will Joey. Mali you will have an entire chapter just for you and Makoto.  
Joey and Mali:Fine!*Nanami and AND sweatdropped* 


	2. Meet My Friends

AND:Thanks to all who reviewed. To all of you who didn't I put a curse on you.*Goes and stands in a pentagram and chants something inaudible*  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Meet My Friends  
____________________________________________________________________________  
~Last Time~  
  
They ate their lunches not knowing that they were being watched.   
  
"You will fall Pharoh," the figure that was hidden in shadows whispered.  
  
~Now, After School~  
  
"Want to come with us to the park?" Bakura asked Ami and Makoto.  
  
"I have Judo practice," Makoto told them and headed toward a dojo.  
  
"I will," Ami said.  
  
/You will fall./ a voice whispered on the wind. Ami stopped and stood up straight. She looked around trying to find what she had heard.   
  
"Something wrong?" Tristen asked.  
  
"No. I just thought I heard something," Ami replied.  
  
~Cherry Hill Temple~  
  
"Fire, is this true? I have to get the others. Scouts come in. We have an emergency. Come to the temple ASAP," Rei said into her communicator. The scouts arrived in less than ten minutes. They met in Rei's room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Ami and Makoto are in danger," Rei stated.  
  
"What?!" the girls screamed at the same time.  
  
"I saw it in the flame. A dark spirit came down on her and Makoto. The strange thing was that there were other people there," Rei explained.  
  
"We should go to her," Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah, Rini and I can enroll in the middle school. You guys can enroll at the high school with Ami and Makoto. Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, and Hakura-papa can get jobs there," Hotaru said.  
  
"That's a good idea," Minako stated.  
  
"I'll get to work on it," Setsuna said before she disappeared.  
  
~Domino High three weeks later~  
  
"Class pay attention," Mr Zwerner said to the class. "There are some new students I would like to introduce. Come in girls." Usagi, Minako, and Rei walked into the room.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Minako(I can't remember her last name.)"  
  
"Rei(Can't rember either.)"  
  
"Girls please take a seat," the teacher said. The girls all took a seat in the class.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"It's odd. Those new girls keep looking at you," Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi aid.  
  
/They have a strange energy. Like Ami's and Makoto's but different./ Yami said.  
  
//Why do you say that?// Yugi asked.  
  
/Never mind./  
  
"Are you ok, Yugi?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
  
"It's good to see you again," rei said. She had just walked over to them.  
  
"Yeah," Ami replied.   
  
"We need to talk to you after school," Rei said motioning to the others.  
  
"Fine," Makoto said grumpily. She had a date planned with Tristen but it could be postponed. Rei walked back to the others. They ere sitting with the popular girls. They sneered at her when she came bakc to the table.  
  
/What's wrong?/ Mali asked.  
  
//I wanted to escape from my destiny.//  
  
/Why?/  
  
//I don't want to talk about it. Okay.//  
  
"Why were you talking to them?" a girl with black hair asked.  
  
"I was asking Makoto if she wants to spar after school. She and I went to the same school in Junnaban," Rei replied looking at the scouts.  
  
"Fine," the girl answered.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
AND:Review and tell me what you think. I am making this a Makoto/Tristen Ami/Bakura Mali/Joey Nanmi/Yugi fiction. It will all make sense in a few chapters. 


	3. Reoccuring Nightmare

AND:I am sorry for not updating. I've had writers block. I would like to take this moment to introduce my beta, Arcadia Silver. *Applause rings around the room*   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Reoccuring Nightmare  
____________________________________________________________________________  
~After School~  
  
Makoto met with Rei, just as planned. Makoto was glaring daggers at her and the other Senshi. They remained silent and let Usagi do most of the talking, which was a mistake.  
  
"Why the looks, Makoto?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I had a vision," Rei told her.  
  
"We're here to protect you and ami," Usagi said.  
  
"I don't need protecting!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Okay," Usagi said backing away from her.  
  
"We've never seen you this angry before," Minako said.  
  
"I think it's because of the spirit," Makoto answered.  
  
"Well, you at least know why we're here," Rei told her.  
  
"Yeah. I'll tell Ami as soon as I see her again," Makoto said.  
  
"Where is she?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I think she's with Bakura," Makoto said.  
  
"Whose Bakura?" Minako and Usagi asked at the same time.  
  
"He's a guy that Ami has a crush on. They're most likely at the library studying for a test," Maokto answered quickly.  
  
~Library~  
  
Ami and Bakura were both studying for their upcoming Biology tests. They had been studying for twenty minutes when Bakura decided to ask Ami the question that had been on his mind ever since he met her.  
  
"Ami," Bakura said.  
  
"Yes, Bakura," she said looking up from her book.  
  
"Why are you hanging round me?"  
  
"I just am. Why do you need an explaination?"  
  
"I just wanted to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...I...I," Bakura stuttered.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"IloveyouAmi," Bakura said very fast.  
  
"What? Speak slower. I can't understand you," Ami said looking at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I said I love you, Ami," Bakura said blushing.  
  
Ami was taken back by what she had just said. She looked away. Bakura began to feel that he was being rejected and turned back to his book. Ami looked up and smiled.   
  
"Bakura, let's go outside," Ami suggested.  
  
He looked up at her and nodded. They gathered up their supplies and went outside. Ami looked over at Bakura. His was looking at the ground. Ami smiled at him.  
  
"Bakura," Ami said. He looked at her. "I love you to." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed bright crimson. A scream ended their happy moment. A boy that looked oddly familiar to Bakura stood in the street holding a girl by her throat.  
  
"Nightmare," Bakura hissed.  
  
/Oh shit! It's Nightmare!/  
  
//Whose Nightmare?//  
  
/He's and evil being from ancient Egypt. He's the one that killed me!/  
  
"I see you have gotten close to an old friend, tomb robber," Nightmare said looking at Bakura.   
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked obviosly confused.  
  
Nightmare turned to Am iand said," I know that you and Nanami share a body."  
  
"I know that you baka. now fight like you're gonna die, because you ARE!" Ami yelled at him and ran off toward the park. Nightmare followed closely. Bakura followed. He wanted to know what was going on. Ami and Nightmare arrived there very quickly. Ami henshined into Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Who are you?" Nightmare asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, the Senshi ogf knowledge and ice. I will not tolerate beings like you," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Yeah right. Like you could harm me," Nightmare boasted.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury attacked.  
  
Nightmare was hit by the attack and it actually harmed him.  
  
"Damn you, you stupid bitch!" Nightmare yelled. "I will kill you!" Nightmare released his attack on Mercury. She was hit hard. She fell backwards on to the ground. "Now you will DIE!."  
  
"Hyperion Blossom!" an unknown voice yelled out. A thousand little shards in the shapes of silver petals struck Nightmare. He ws thrown backward about a thousand feet and was heavily wounded. A shodowy figure in the trees appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Nightmare hissed.  
  
"My name is none of your concern. What you should be worried about is my attacks," the shadow stated. "I will not let you harm any innocents."  
  
Nightmare disappeared into thin air. The shadow turned to go.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?!" Ami screamed.  
  
"I am a Senshi. That is all you need to know," the voice answered as the shadow disappeared.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
AND:I want all of you, minus Arcadia, to tell me what the name of this new Senshi is. If you win, you will get a part in my story. Please participate. Until next time. 


	4. Light, Life, Protector, and Enemy

AND:Thanks to those who reviewed. I will not write anymore enless I get five new reviews. Thanks again to my beta, Arcadia Silver.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Light, Life, Protector, and Enemy  
___________________________________________________________________________  
~Last Time~  
  
"Yeah right. Like you could harm me," Nightmare boasted.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury attacked.  
  
Nightmare was hit by the attack and it actually harmed him.  
  
"Damn you, you stupid bitch!" Nightmare yelled. "I will kill you!" Nightmare released his attack on Mercury. She was hit hard. She fell backwards on to the ground. "Now you will DIE!."  
  
"Hyperion Blossom!" an unknown voice yelled out. A thousand little shards in the shapes of silver petals struck Nightmare. He ws thrown backward about a thousand feet and was heavily wounded. A shodowy figure in the trees appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Nightmare hissed.  
  
"My name is none of your concern. What you should be worried about is my attacks," the shadow stated. "I will not let you harm any innocents."  
  
Nightmare disappeared into thin air. The shadow turned to go.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?!" Ami screamed.  
  
"I am a Senshi. That is all you need to know," the voice answered as the shadow disappeared.  
  
~Present~  
  
Ami got up from the ground slowly. Bakura finnally got to the spot where the battle took place. He watch Sailor Mercury get up and dehenshined. Bakura was watching with awe as his love colapsed on the ground. He ran to her side and tried to help her up. Ami looked at him closely.  
  
"Now you know the truth. You know that I am Sailor Mercury," Ami stated looking at the ground.  
  
"I also know that you are Nanami," Bakura stated looking at her face.  
  
Ami looked away from him and said,"I want you to know that I love you."  
  
"I love you to Ami. but Yugi and Yami will kill me when they find out," Bakura stated with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Then we won't tell him. At least not yet."  
  
~Next Day at School~  
  
Ami had healed up very quickly(thanks to Hotaru) and was at school the next day. She went to her first hour, Biology. Everyone was talking about some American that was coming as an exchange student.   
  
The teacher came in said,"Class we have a few exchange students here for the year. Come on in ladies."  
  
Three girls walked into the room. They all bowed at the same time.  
  
"Hello, My name is Arcadia Saberhiem," the girl with red hair in a braid that went down her back to about her thigh, grey eyes that seemed to be hiding something, and alabaster skin said.  
  
"Hello, my name is Melissa Bards," a girl with shoulder length brown hair, deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars, and light tan skin said.  
  
"Hello, my name is Calisto Sharn," a girl with long black hair that hung loose down her back to her thigh, deep green eyes that showed no emotion, and dark tan skin.  
  
They each took a seat. Calisto was next to Yugi. Melissa was next to Tristen. Arcadia sat next to Ami. Ami looked at her closely. Something was familiar about her.   
  
/I'll ask Setsuna tonight./  
  
~Hakura's Job as a Mechanic~  
  
"Hey man," a thiry year old guy yelled. "Come here for a minute."  
  
Hakura smirked. Everyone but her boss thought sshe was a man. Hakura walked over to the man.   
  
"What can I help you with, Mark?" Hakura asked.  
  
"I want you to come with me after work ends. I'll take you to the best place in town," he said.  
  
Hakura inwardly smirked and agreed knowing what he ment. He was always bragging about how e would take a prostiute or, sometimes, just girls off the street and rape them. Hakura was going to free the latest victim.  
  
~Michiru's job as a violin teacher~  
  
"Michiru," a young woman called over to her.  
  
"Yes, Sara, What is it?" Michiru asked.  
  
Sara smiled and haned Michiru a piece of paper. It read:  
  
Hakura called. Said wouldn't be home until late. Probably would have a guest.  
  
Michiru sighed. Hakura was going to do something crazy, again.   
  
~Setsuna at the Time Gates~  
  
/How long can they keep up the sharade?/  
  
~Hotaru and Chib-usa's school~  
  
"Class open your book to page thre hundred," the teacher said.  
  
/It's going to be a long day./ Hotaru and Chibi-usa thought.  
  
~After Work~  
  
Hakura met up with Mark after school. She got in the car with him and headed toward an old warehouse. They went inside and Hakura almost gasped at the sight of the girl. The girl couldn't have been older than Ami. Her short blond hair was sticking to her face because of her sweat. Her pale skin was covered with bruises. Her brown eyes were sad and scared when she saw both of them. Her hands were tied up above her head.   
  
"You can have your way with her," Mark said.  
  
"No thanks. Why don't you show me what you do to her?" Hakura said.  
  
"Fine," Mark said as he removed his shirt. The girl bakced away from him. He bagan to walk toward her. Hakura saw the opportunity and hit him on the back of the neck causing him to hit the floor, unconcious. The girl looked at Hakura wide eyed. Hakura grabbed a knife that she found and cut the girl free. The girl backed away from Hakura quickly. Hakura smiled.  
  
"I am a woman," Hakura said.  
  
"What is your name?" the girl questioned.  
  
"My name is Tenou Hakura," she answered.  
  
"Princess," the girl mouthed.  
  
"What did you call me?" Hakura asked the young blond.  
  
"I have finnally found you, Princess of Uranus," the girl said. "You probably don't remember me, but I was an ambassador for my star and your planet. My name is Shera Velin. Call me Sarah."  
  
"Ok," Hakura said obviously confused.  
  
"I'll explain later. Just one thing," Sarah said.  
  
"What?" Hakura asked.  
  
"Duck!" Sarah screamed as she punched Mark, who had just gotten up off of the floor. He went down again.  
  
"Thanks," Hakura said.  
  
"No problem. After all, you were the one who taught me to fight in the past," Sarah replied.  
  
The left the warehouse and headed for the mansion where the Senshi were staying. They arrived in less than ten minutes because of Hakura's driving. It would have normally taken thirty minutes. Hakura and Sarah got in the door and found the girls eating dinner. All of the girls turned to say hi to Hakura but stopped and looked at the girl by her side.  
  
"Oh my God," Michiru exclaimed. "What happened to you poor thing?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Sarah answered.  
  
"Let's leave it at that guys," Hakura said looking at them. "Sarah has something she needs to tell us."  
  
"Your name is Sarah?" Setsuna asked with her eyes turned away.  
  
"Don't start with me, Pluto," Sarah said. The Senshi all looked at her wide eyed. Setsuna grinned. Hakura just looked at her with an unchanging face. "My full name is Shera Velin. I am the ambassador from the Leo Constellation. I was the Ambassador to Uranus in the old days. I remember each of you princesses, but aren't we missing two?"  
  
"Yes, Mercury and Jupiter," Setsuna answered.  
  
"They are in great danger," Sarah stated.  
  
"We know that. A force called Nightmare is trying to kill them," Usagi said.  
  
"It is not Nightmare you should worry about. It's the one that brought him back from the realm from which none escape," Sarah explained. "There are other Senshi hear to help you unlock your true potential. I am here to help Uranus. The others are waiting for you. Although I have a feeling that you will want to kill one of tehm on first sight."  
  
"What?" all of the Senshi except for Chibi-Usa and Setsuna asked.  
  
~Street in Town~  
  
A green mist was forming on the ground as Makoto walked down the street. She didn't like what she was feeling. She was on her guard when she saw Ami, Bakura, Tristen, and Yugi.  
  
/Like old times./ Mali stated. /All they need is Joey./  
  
//Whose Joey?//  
  
/Do you remember Micheal?/  
  
//Yes.//  
  
/Joey is in him./  
  
//Oh.//  
  
"Hi everyone," Makoto said.   
  
All of a sudden the ground began to shake and roll. Everyone thought it was an earthquake but Ami and Makoto knew better. All of the people but the small group were off the street. Ami had her Henshin pen ready. Makoto looked at her confused. Ami turned back to Bakura and smiled. Makoto understood. She slowly pulled out her Henshin pen as well. Just then a huge beast came out of the ground beneath them. It was huge and black with three silver horns sticking out of its head. Its' yellow eyes looked wildly at them. It roared. Ami and Makoto both got ready to fight.  
  
"Are you two crazy?!" Tristen yelled.  
  
"You could be seriously harmed," Yugi stated.  
  
"Let them," Bakura said. Both of the boys looked at him. "They are more than they seem, like you and me, Yugi." Both of the boys nodded. Ami smiled.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power."  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power."  
  
"Makeup," they said at the same time. A few moments later the guys, except Bakura, were dumbfounded. They were staring at two of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"We will not let you harm anyone," they said as one.  
  
"Jupiter Sparkling Pressure," Jupiter attacked. The creature was unaffected. Meanwhile Ami was doing scans.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Raphsody." Mercury attacked.  
  
It didn't harm it. Ami and Makoto got the things attantion away from the boys long enough for them to escape. The creature attacked the Senshi. They landed on the ground with a hard thud. The creature moved in for the kill.   
  
"Stop right there," three voices rang out at once. Everyone turned to look at who said those words. Standing there were the exchange students.  
  
"Who are you?" the creature asked.  
  
"Star Soul Light." Arcadia said holding a Henshin pen with a three pointed star on it. Each point on the star held a diamond. The Henshin wand was gold and silver.  
  
"Star Soul Protector," Calisto said holding up a Henshin pen with a simple sphere of amythest on it. The Henshin pen was dark blue like saphire.  
  
"Star Soul Life," Melissa said holding up a Henshin pen with a turquoise wave on it. It was topaz in color.  
  
"Force," all three of them said at once.  
  
A silver light enveloped Arcadia. She held her Henshin pen in front of her. The handle disappeared while each of the diamond pulsed Gold light on a part of her body. The star and light disappeared. Instead of Arcadia there was now Sailor Soul Light. She was in a black Fuku with silver trim. She had a chestplate of silver instead of a bow and a silver and onyx arm band. She had black boots with silver laces that went to her knee. She had a thin piece of silver without for a head band.  
  
A black light enveloped Calisto. Her Henshin pen's handle disappeared in front of her as the sphere on top began to swirl around her body. The sphere released tiny threads that became her fuku. The light and the sphere disappeared. There was Sailor Soul Protector. She had a purple body suit with blue trim. She had an amythest chestplate instead of a bow. She had a small arm band made of saphire. She had flat soled shoes that were purple. Her head band was a thin piece amythest with tiny saphires in it.   
  
A fushia light enveloped Melissa. Her Henshin pen was in front of her without the handle. The waves began to flow arounmd her body. The light and waves disappeared and there was Sailor Soul Life. She was in a light blue body suit with sea green trim. She had a turquoise cheastplate instead of a bow. She was in light blue heels. She had a turqoise arm band with a light sea green transglusent fabric hanging from it on her right arm, like all of the others. Her head band was a thin piece of turquoise with green specks in it.  
  
"We are the defenders of the stars. You will pay," the girls said as one.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
AND: What do you think? I told you I want five, count them 5, new reviews. I would also love it if you could guess what Sailor Soul Sarah is. Your choices are:  
  
1)Sailor Soul Peace  
2)Sailor Soul Courage  
3)Sailor Soul Heart  
4)Sailor Soul Dream  
5)Sailor Soul Searcher  
6)Sailor Soul Savior  
7)Sailor Soul Knowledge  
  
AND:Let me know what you think or I won't write it any more. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*take a breath*HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
*Mali hits on the head with a mallet* 


	5. Everone is here, slight misunderstanding...

AND:I am finally updating. Yea. I would like to thank Arcadia Silver for helping me with this idea. I would like everyone to know that Arcadia and I have become a joint author. We are Insane sisters and a cookie. Now on with the fic.  
  
The youma hissed at the new Senshi. He threw a spike at Sailor Soul Light. She easliy jumped away from it.  
  
"Hypernion Blossom!" Soul Light said as she attacked. a flower appeared in her hand and shattered into thousands of silver petals. The attack hit the youma head on. He was injured but not much.   
  
"Hissing Spit," the youma attacked. He sent an acid spray at Soul Light. Soul Protector got in front of her.  
  
"High Life Barrier!" Soul Protector yelled as she attacked. She swung both of her arms in an arc and a violet light formed the barrier. The acid was nuetralized.  
  
"Flame of Pheonix!" Soul Life yelled as she attacked. A small firebird formed in her hand and flew at the enemy, gaining in size the entire way. It killed the youma instanly.   
  
"Nice one," Sailor Mercury said. She went over to the boys. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"We're fine," Bakura said since the others couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
"Good," Makoto said.  
  
The sound of people running filled the streets. Everyon turned to see Usagi and the girls running toward them. Soul Light smirked at seeing Usagi run that hard. Setsuna glared at her. Hotaru looked at the new senshi and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Hota-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Galaxia" Hotaru whispered as she looked at Soul Protector.  
  
"What?!" all of the other senshi yelled.  
  
"Kill her," Hakura said. They all henshined. They readied themselves to attack. Soul Protector prepared to defend herself.  
  
"Star Soul Savior Force!" Sarah henshined. she pulled out her henshine pen. It was topaz and gold colored it a blue spiral on the top of it. The handle disappeared from the pen. The spiral moved under her feet and swirled around her body. The light cleared and revealed Sailor Soul Savior. She was in a blue body suit with gold frills and a topaz breastplate instead of a bow. She had a topaz armband with blue silk hanging from it. A small band of gold without a gem formed her tiara.  
  
"Sarah?" Hakura asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Stay away from Soul Protector unless you want to deal with all of the Soul Guardians," Soul Savior stated as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You are an enemy then," Uranus said as she attacked. Soul Savior jumped out of the way.  
  
"Blessed Winds of Hearts!" Soul Savior attacked. She pulled her wrist in to the air and made a star with her arm. A star outline in a golden light appeared and went flat. It spun faster and faster until it created a whirlwind aimed rigth at Uranus. She was hit but not injured to badly.  
  
"Kill Galaxia, Saturn!" ESM yelled.  
  
"Coursing Rage Dragon!" an unknown voice called as a spirit dragon hit Saturn before she could react. It did little damage to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Soul Courage," a girl in a deep red body suit with black frills answered. She had brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was pale. She had a ruby chest plate instead of a bow. On her arm was a ruby armband with a piece of black silk hanging down from it. A thin piece of ruby made her tiara.  
  
"I am Sailor Soul Peace," a girl said. She looked a lot like Molly.(Sorry. Don't know her name in Japense.) She was wearing a dark green body suit with garnet frills and a garnet chestplate. She had a garnet armband with a dark green piece of transglusent material attached to it. She had a small headband made of garnet.  
  
"I am Sailor Soul Heart," a girl with purple hair said. She was wearing a yellow body suit with white frills and a yellow diamond chestplate.(Yes there is such a thing as yellow diamond.) She wore a yellow diamond armband with a piece of yellow silk hanging from it. Her tiara was a siple piece of yellow diamond.  
  
"I am Sailor Soul Searcher," a girl with orange hair said. She was wearing a green body suit with yellow frills and an emerald chestplate instead of a bow. She wore the thinest piece of emerald on her arm with a very small piece of fabric hanging to her fingertips. Her tiara was made of emerald.  
  
"I am Sailor Soul Knowledge," another girl said. She was wearing a dark blue body suit with ice blue frills and a saphire breastplate instead of a bow. She had an armband of a smoky color of blue saphire with a dark blue piece of transglusent material hanging from it. Her tiara was a band of dark saphire.  
  
"We will not let you harm Soul Protector," all of the Soul Senshi said as one.  
  
"I know I have done wrongs to you in the past, but I wish to make up for them. Please forgive me," Soul Protectror pleaded.  
  
"All is forgiven, Protector," Pluto said. She smiled at Soul Peace.  
  
"Molly, is that you?" ESM asked.  
  
"It's good to see you to Usagi," Soul Peace answered.  
  
"It's so good that you are all togather," a dark voice called out of nowhere. "It makes it easier to kill you."  
  
"Who are you?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Your other soul knows me," the voice stated.  
  
/It couldn't be./ Nanami and Mali said.  
  
//It couldn't be who?// Ami and Makoto asked.  
  
/Shinini./ Nanami and Mali hissed.  
  
"What do you mean their other souls?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, poor pharoh, your friend has been keeping a secret from you. The girl called Ami is Nanami. the girl known as Makoto is Mali," the voice answered.  
  
"Is this true?" Yugi asked Mercury.  
  
"Yes, I am," Ami said looking away from him.  
  
"Your friend Bakura knew who she was and yet he didn't tell you," the voice spoke up again.  
  
"You knew?" Yugi asked Bakura. Bakura looked away from him.  
  
"Don't be angry with him, Yugi. I told him not to. The same goes for Yami," Mercury said as she was scanning the area. Soul Knowledge was doing the same thing.  
  
"You won't find me so easily, girls," the voice said. "Nightmare, kill them all!"  
  
Nightmare appeared and attacked ESM. She was injured. Nightmare moved in for the finishing blow.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Peaceful Screaming Wave!" Soul Peace attacked. A small garnet orb appeared in her hand and began to vibrate. She spun around as the vibrateing became more intense a scream began to resound from it. She threw the orb at Nightmare. He stepped back.  
  
"White Knowing Shards!" Soul Knowledge attacked. Tiny pieces of ice appeared around her boody as she moved her hand in the direction of Nightmare. The shards turned white and struck him.  
  
"Heart Distant Revelation!" Soul Heart attacked. A heart appeared in her hand she spun it around and dropped and kicked it with her foot toward Nightmare. Her fell to the ground.  
  
"I'll finish him. Tantric Blaze!" Soul Protector yelled. She lifted her hand to her chestpalte and a small piece of it fell into her hands. She created a whirlwind of energy around herself and sent it at Nightmare. He diappeared.  
  
"That was amazing," Saturn said looking at Soul Protector.  
  
"Good, but not good enough! Darkness Pool!" the voice said as a a pool of dark energy appeared below all of the senshi and the guys. Soul Light, ESM, Jupiter, and Mercury fell under first. A white light appeared above their heads.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
AND:What ya think? I wrote ESM instead of Eternal Sailor Moon. I am going to make a very bizzare twist in the fic. I'll try and have it out in a few days or in a week. R&R or I won't write a sequal to this. I am wondering if I should make a lemon. You guys think I should? 


	6. Darkness and the Gods' Will

AND:One more Chapter and an epilouge.Yeahhhhh! I may write a few lemons to this but that's up to you guys. R&R.  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"I'll finish him. Tantric Blaze!" Soul Protector yelled. She lifted her hand to her chestpalte and a small piece of it fell into her hands. She created a whirlwind of energy around herself and sent it at Nightmare. He diappeared.  
  
"That was amazing," Saturn said looking at Soul Protector.  
  
"Good, but not good enough! Darkness Pool!" the voice said as a a pool of dark energy appeared below all of the senshi and the guys. Soul Light, ESM, Jupiter, and Mercury fell under first. A white light appeared above their heads.  
  
~Present~  
-Ami's POV-  
  
I was falling in what seemed to be perpetual darkness. I began to hear my heartbeating very slowly surround me. It was peaceful.  
  
/Where are we?/ Nanami asked.  
  
//I don't know.// I told her.  
  
"Nanami," a voice from overhead said.  
  
/Who? DAD?!/ Nanami yelled. I cringed.  
  
"Here!" I yelled.  
  
"Princess Mercury, it is good to see that you are alive," a man said coming into view. He was tall and wore an Egyptain robe of gold. His hair was gold. His eyes were a deep blue.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am Ra, Nanami's father," he clamly stated.  
  
I made a small gasp. "It's time for you two to split," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I can take her soul out of your body and physically manifest it into living flesh."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
He began to chant in Egyptian that I couldn't understand. I felt sick at my stomach all of a sudden. I looked to my right and saw a beatiful girl that I assumed was Nanami.  
  
"It is nice to finnaly see you, Ami," Nanami said.  
  
"Let's go," Ra said.  
  
A light enveloped us and we were back at the surface.  
  
-Makoto's POV-  
  
"Darkness," I whispered.   
  
/I know what you mean./ Mali said.  
  
//Where are we?// I asked her.  
  
/We are in a darkness pit./  
  
"Mali," a voice whispered.  
  
I looked up and saw a beatiful woman in black heading for us. Her hair was silver and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a long black dress.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Makoto, Princess of Jupiter," the woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
/She's my mother. Her name is Kauket./  
  
"You're Kauket?" I asked the woman.  
  
"Hai. I am Mali's mother. I can seperate you two," Kauket said.  
  
"Wouldn't that kill me?" I asked.  
  
"No. It won't harm you," Kauket stated.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
She chanted in Egyptian and I felt sick. I looked to my left and my mouth fell open. There was a beatiful girl I assumed was Mali standing there.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Io Princess," she said.  
  
"Let's move!" Kauket said. A silver light enveloped us and we were back at the surface.  
  
-Usagi's POV-  
  
/Where am I?/ I asked myself.  
  
"You are in darkness," a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Selene, your grandmother," the voice said. "I'll take you to the surface, Serena." A white light surrounded me and I was back at the surface. I had transformed into Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
-Arcadia's POV-  
  
/Where am I?/ I asked.  
  
"You are in pure darkness," a voice said. I turned and looked at a girl dressed like a Soul Senshi.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am Halie. You can call my Sailor Soul Dreamer," the girl said. Her body suit was gold with white frills and a gold breast plate. She had the gold armvband but t didn't have any fabric hanging from it. Her tiara was a wide piece of gold with two litle opal white wings in the center.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said with a hint of disbelief.  
  
"I can help you," she said.  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"You must unleash the power within. You hold one of the most powerful gems in the universe in your body, the Soul Gem."  
  
"The Soul Gem? I thought that the Soul Gem could onlky be used by a god or goddess."  
  
"You are a goddess. You are the child of Artimis and Seth."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You are a goddess. You were sent to Alpha Centuri to train and before you left Selene gave you the Soul Gem. Call it forth."  
  
I closed my eyes and concetrated. I felt a power form in my hands. I pulled them foreward. I had to hurry.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi said holding up Ginzuishu.  
  
"Nanami take our power," Ra whispered to his daughter. She held her hands up and a golden orb formed in it. Her wings formed and she flew up next to Neo Queen Serenity. The orb exploded with power.  
  
~Back to Arcadia~  
  
"I must go," Soul Dreamer said.  
  
"Wait!" Arcadia screamed.  
  
"Hurry," Soul Dreamer whispered and disappeared.  
  
~Back at the battle~  
  
A golden light appeared next to Neo Queen Serenity. Soul Dreamer spread both of her golden wings. She looked down at Chibimoon. She flew down to her.  
  
"Chibiusa," she whispered. "please let me use the golden crystal."  
  
"You know about the crystal," Chibimoon said.  
  
"Helios is my brother. I had better know what it is," Soul Dreamer said with a smirk.  
  
"Take it," Chibimoon said holding out her hands. The crystal formed in them. Soul Dreamer grabbed it and took off toward Neo Queen Serenity and Nanami.  
  
"Power of dreamers hear my plea," she whispered.  
  
~Back to Arcadia~  
  
"I have to help them!" Arcadia screamed. A dark piece of crystal formed in her hands. "I have done it." Her fuku became a long black dress with a silver symbol on it representing each of her parents. Her tiara disappeared and a star with a syth hanging on it was on her forehead. 


	7. The Power of the Soul, the Destruction, ...

AND:I'm sorry for not writing. This is the final chapter. I want to know if you think I shpould write a sequal to this. Just put it in your review.   
  
~*Battle Field*~  
  
"You cannot defeat me," the voice we know as Shinini.  
  
"We have hope!" Neo Queen Serenity yelled.  
  
"We must destroy you!" Nanami yelled.  
  
"Not without me, you won't," another voice said. Everyone turned and saw Soul Dreamer holding onto the Golden Crystal. She was enveloped by the light. She emerged in a gold dress that looked like Princess Serenity's. The two wings were on her forehead. Two golden wings spread from her back gracefully.  
  
"Who are you?" Nanami asked.  
  
"I am Halie," the girl said. "I'm here to help." Halie lifted the golden crystal above her head. It shot a beam of golden light above their heads. "Innocent dreamers, please, help me."  
  
/Come on. Where are you, Arcadia?/ Halie thought.  
  
"We have to give them our power!" Ami screamed. "Marina Castle of my star Mercury!"  
  
"Phobos Deimos Castle of Mars!"  
  
"Io Castle of Jupiter!"  
  
"Magellan Castle of Venus!"  
  
"Miranda Castle of my star Uranus!"  
  
"Triton Castle of my star Neptune!"  
  
"Charon castle of my star Pluto!"  
  
"Titan Castle of my mother star Saturn!"  
  
"Crystal Palace of the 30th Century!"  
  
"Emperium Moon Crystal Power! This is our power! The power of our hearts and souls!" Neo Queen Serenity yelled and held up ginzuishou.  
  
"I hold the power of the gods and goddesses of all worlds and times!" Nanmi yelled releasing a surge of power.  
  
"Ha! Your punny powers can't even scratch me!" the voice screamed. It was a females voice now.   
  
"I won't let you win," a soft whisper setled across them.  
  
"Who are you?" the Shinini asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Star Light, leader of the Soul Gaurdians," Arcadia whispered. She still hadn't showed herself.  
  
"You say you are a leader yet you hide from me. You are wise," Shinini stated.  
  
"Show your true form and I will come out," Arcadia told her.  
  
"I will, just to meet you," Shinini said. The darkness that was above everyone began to change. It took the form of a human female. Her hair, eyes, and nails were more black than a black cat at midnight. Her clothing was in a style identical to Nanami's. Her skin was paler than the moon. On her forehead lay the symbol for destruction, a sickle slicing through a circle. Her lips were blood red and shone like a finely cut ruby. She held a glass orb with what seemed to be a tornado of darkness inside of it. A small silver armband was on her left arm. A single piece of black silk hung from it. A band of silver with black wings on it graced her forehead.  
  
"Shinini," Nanami gasped.  
  
"Her name isn't Shinini. Her name is Galrona, Helios and my mother. She was banished from Elysion when she tried to steal one of the crystals from the temple. She was turned into a black pegasus for her treason and her powers were divided between my brother and me. Helios watches over the Golden Crystal and I inherited the Soul Star Guardianship of Elision, the Dreamer Star," Halie explained. "She is a traitor and must be destroyed." Chibiusa gasped.  
  
"Halie, you should join me. We could rule the universe," Shinini/Galrona said.  
  
"I would rather die than betray Helios, Elysion, and the Menards!" Halie screamed.  
  
"That can be arranged. Where are you, Soul Light?" Shinini/Galrona asked.  
  
"Behind you," Arcadia said. She emerged from the darkness that had been blanketing her. All of the people on the ground stared at her with open mouths, especially the Soul Senshi.   
  
/She never wears dresses./ they all thought.  
  
/Soul Gem help me destroy this evil being./ Arcadia pleaded. "Now! We must attack togather!"  
  
"All right," Nanami, Neo Queen Serenity, and Halie replied.  
  
"Emperium Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"With the might of the gods and goddesses!"  
  
"With the hopes of innocent dreamers!"  
  
"That cannot defeat me!" Shinini/Galrona yelled.  
  
/Soul Senshi./ Arcadia called out to them.   
  
/Yes./  
  
/Help me. Lend me your power./  
  
"With the power of Leo, Soul Savior!"  
  
"With the power of Aries, Soul Courage!"  
  
"With the power of Virgo, Soul Heart!"  
  
"With the power of Aquarius, Soul Life!"  
  
"With the power of Capricorn, Soul Searcher!"  
  
"With the power of Taurus, Soul Knowledge!"  
  
"With the power of Gemini, Soul Protector!"  
  
"With the power Libra, Soul Life!"  
  
"All of the Soul Senshi's power is gathered within me and my crystal. Soul Gem release your true power!" Arcadia screamed. A silver light came out of the gem stone. It struck Shinini/Galrona. She screamed in agony. "It's not enough!"  
  
/Yugi, Bakura!/ Nanami screamed.  
  
/What?/ they replied.  
  
/Lend me your power!/ she screamed. Yugi and Bakura did just that. Everyone's combined power destroyed Shinini/Galrona. The three girls fell from the sky. The gods caught them.  
  
"Did we do it?" Nanami asked her father in a whisper. Ra nodded to her. "Good." All of the girls passed out. The gods that caught them placed them on the ground. Ra looked at Yugi and motioned him over to the side.  
  
(This next part will be in text because my beta[Arcadia silver] wrote it)  
  
Ra: **has Yugi into a corner, talking softly**...I hear you like my daughter??  
Yugi: **gulping because he's facing the BIG guy, Ra himself**...Uhh...Y-Yyyeah?   
Ra:...**puts his hand on his shoulder** Now, I'm a bit dissapointed that she didn't choose another god to give herself too in all, but I can understand...she's like her mother that way.   
Yugi: Uhh.....uh-huh......   
Ra:...Now, I expect you to treat her well, if I ever hear she's cried one tear because of you.................you know what I'll do??   
Yugi: **shakes head** Y-yesss sir.   
Ra: Good,. because this is a PG fic and we would have to change the rating if I were to explain it  
Yugi: **sweatdrop** Yessir.  
Ra: Good....**begins to walk off, but tosses Yugi something**   
Yugi: Hmm?? **holds up a golden bottle**   
Ra:...Let yourself grow a little...on your 20th birthday....drink it.  
Yugi: Wha?  
Ra:...You heard me...just do it.   
Yugi:...Okay!   
  
(Back to me)  
  
Ra and Yugi returned to the others. Everyone questioned him where they were. The gods and goddesses all snickered. Yugi kept his mouth shut. Nanami had woken up. She and Yugi met eyes. She turned away from his gaze.  
  
"Can I speak with you, Te-uh Nanami?" Yugi asked. She looked at him and nodded. They went to the side.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you," Yugi said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I love you," he answered turning bright red. Nanami looked shocked. Yugi felt like he had been rejected.  
  
"I love you to, Yugi Motou," Nanami told him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. They walked back to the others. A chill came over tehm.  
  
"What's going on?!" Makosh yelled. He hadn't said anything until the coldness set in. Yugi and the gang looked at him.  
  
"Yes, he's Joey," Mali said holding on to his arm. Yugi and his friend's mouths fell open.  
  
"Cronos," Soul Peace said. Sailor Pluto tensed up. A man appeared in front of them. He was tall with green hair and garnet eyes. He looked like a male version of setsuna in Greek robes. Setsuna bowed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I am going to change what happened and give the girls their lives back," he replied. Setsuna gasped. "I will not get in trouble, little one. I have permission from Fate and Destiny themselves." Everything went black.  
  
~*years later*~  
  
Yugi was surrounded by his friend. A lot had happened. Joey and Mai were engaged. Bakura and Ami were dating. Makoto was dating Tristen. Everyone from that fateful battle was there. The Sailor Senshi had begun their training with the Soul Senshi. They had all gathered to celebrate Yugi's 20th birthday. Yugi and Tea were togather, well as close togather as a mortal and goddess could get. Cronos had done a wonder with his ability. He made it so Nanami, Mali, and Makosh were always alive. It affected everyone but Yugi, his friends, and all of the senshi.  
  
"What else can we do?" Bakura asked Yugi. They were sitting around and talking. Yami Bakura was, to say the least, upset about Bakura being there. He didn't do anything though. He was scared to death of the gods and goddesses. Back in Egypt he had stolen from some of their priests tombs. He would get Bakura later.  
  
"I don't know. Wait, I forgot about something Ra gave me," Yugi said. This got everyones attention. All of the gods and goddesses looked at him knowing what to expect. Nanami was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What is it?" Ami asked. Yugi pulled out the golden bottle. Everyone looked at it. Yugi drank all of its contents. He began to glow. He had become a god.  
  
~Notes~  
  
AND:This is it. The end unless you people want me to do another. I might do a lemon but I want to know what you think. 


End file.
